


eight points

by katmac



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, One Shot, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmac/pseuds/katmac
Summary: As she realizes that Raven saved the human race, she ponders what lies next for her.Finale fix-it.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 20





	eight points

As she walks through Bardo, she looks at all the golden figurines. All that is left of those who transcended. She makes her way back to the stone and realizes the infinite possibilities she now possesses. She can go anywhere, anywhere she wants. 

She just can’t go home. 

She thinks back to the sacrifice she made to save her child. How in the end it was all pointless. In the end, she lost her daughter, her best friend, her family. And for what! To join the consciousness of an alien race? 

The more she thinks about it, the less it sounds like transcendence and the more it sounds like a takeover. But what does she know. She is the worst of the human race, the only one not deserving of forgiveness or a second chance. 

She makes her way to Sanctum, and the place she had hoped and prayed they could call home. But hopes and prayers only lead to crushed dreams. She finds Picasso, or maybe rather, he finds her. She’s not sure what to do or where to go but she can’t just leave him to die now can she? 

Together, they make their way through Sanctum. She ushers him back through the gate. She’s home. It’s not home, but it’s also not, not home. They wander through what was once her home, Polis, Arcadia. So many memories lost into the sea of time. 

Picasso runs off and it hits her all at once. Even a fucking dog knows she’s not worth his breath. The damn dog has probably been trying to get away from her since the moment she found him. He just could sense that he couldn’t survive on his own in Sanctum. But here? On Earth? He was in his natural habitat. 

She follows him, hoping that she’s wrong. Hoping and praying that he too won’t abandon her. In the end it was all pointless. She’s going to die alone on this hunk of rock for absolutely nothing. 

She screams to the sky. She doesn’t want to be alone. She can’t do this alone anymore. 

The being that isn’t Lexa but is Lexa appears before her once again. The knife twists in her back again. Of all the people this being could have appeared as, it had to choose her? 

Lexa-not-Lexa tells her that they came back to her. This has to be some sick joke, some terrible torture. Maybe she died and she’s in hell. Murphy thought he had seen hell and how is that not this? 

But, she turns her head toward the beach, and realizes Not-Lexa is right. They came back for her. Yet it doesn’t matter; her biggest failures are nowhere to be seen. Picasso runs off, past their camp. 

Her heart stops in her chest. There’s no way. Only people still alive would transcend, those who had already died would never transcend and yet, here he was. 

Bellamy leans down and gives Picasso a nice head scratch. There’s no way. She was right the first time – she’s in hell and being tortured by everything she can’t have. Yet, he looks up at her, smiles, and says “hey Princess.”

Honestly has no idea how he’s there, alive, in front of her. She cries in his arms and begs for his forgiveness. She’s ruined everything. None of her friends will ever transcend, or have a family. They have sacrificed so much, all for her. 

It’s not until much later that Raven lets her know: seven points are needed to mark a course through space, but add an eighth to move through time. 

This is their second chance. They will do better.


End file.
